


The Choices We Make

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [10]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch, Gen, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: The hunter is revealed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single one of the people who has read this, seriously your comments and kudos and hits keep inspiring me to write more for this. 
> 
> So enjoy, and head the tags it's not super graphic but it is there.

Something had felt off the moment he responded to the call for help, when Eddie didn't respond when they were searching the building a red flag should have gone off. It should have gone up when the two officers they were helping made sure to separate the two of them. 

He was surprised to feel an arm wrap around his neck, the hold wasn't proper pressing his airway in, he gripped the other officers arm but not only was he vastly outweighed by the other man he was built like a tank but he felt something press against his back, a second before he felt it Jamie heard the crackle of a taser. 

Jamie fought to stay awake, the room around him blurring in and out of focus. 

-line-

Danny was the first one to talk to Janko, taking in the woman's face, a large bruise darkened her cheek, her knuckles were bleeding but she was standing more than could be said for the crooked cop who tried to kill her.

"What happened."

She was wringing her hands, frustration clear on her face. "We got a call for officer needs backup, we came here and met Mores and Blanchet. Mores nudged me away from Jamie and Blanchet I should have known that we shouldn't have split up. It was obviously a trap."

He knew the shitty feeling of being unable to help your partner, they were as much family as any sibling.

"When I went over to the other side of the building I found most of his uniform but no blood."

"That's good Eddie, it means he's not too badly hurt."

He squeezed her shoulder in comfort before meeting up with Baez, a phone went off before he reached her. He looked down at the ground. It was Jamie's phone he paused at the picture displayed, it was Sanfino at the stove in Jamie's apartment, he answered hoping that Noble might know something. 

"Detective Reagan."

"Look um, one of my guys left his phone here mid shift he just up and vanished. I was hoping the I.C.E number might help me find out where he went."

Danny flagged Baez over, "Hey can I get you to come down to the twelfth precinct."

"No problem."

Danny hung up.  
"Sanfion has gone missing too."

Baez took a deep breath in. "So they are both the targets? or are they leverage against each other?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to talk to Sanfion's boss and find Blanchet." Danny was pissed, another dirty coward of a cop was endangering one of his younger brothers."I'll go try and find this bastard, you go talk to the boss."

"Got it." Baez went with Eddie back to the precinct. While Danny went back to the car, calling in a bolo out for Blanchet and a missing persons for Jamie.

-line-

Noble felt someone kicking him, not full power but enough to wake him from his sleep. As he came up from the foggy mind space he felt handcuffs biting into his wrists though his feet remained free of restraints. 

"Noble! Wake up!"

He looked up vision clear to see Jamie tied up in a chair, he was stripped down to his pants and undershirt, hell even the cops shoes had been taken. Jamie had blood slowly slipping down his face, it looked to be from a cut above his left eye and he had deep bruises encircling his neck, unlike Noble his ankles were also tied to the chair.

"You look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

Noble took in the rest of the room, it was empty save for support beams, that must be what he was cuffed to, the chair Jamie currently occupied and a small table that had a cloth covering whatever was on it.

This was starting to look like a worse case scenario.

"Hey, we'll get out of this."

-line-

Erin was sitting in her father's office going through all the files on the Sanfino case, hoping to figure out who had taken Jamie, across from her Baker was digging through the Blue Templar files.  
Erin's eye snapped to a familiar last name, Blanchet. One of the gangsters was the officer's grandfather. That was enough motive to help kidnap Jamie, that's when she saw it.

'Escalade' Bobby had an older brother, he hadn't been arrested or tried. But according to testimonies, he taught Bobby everything he knew. 

"Call Danny I think we have a lead."

-line- 

Jamie tensed when he felt a hand brush through his hair, the two restrained men didn't even hear the other person come into the room. The fingers that were simply carding through tightened pulling his head back, bringing him eye to eye with a pair of almost black eyes.

"You know Reagan you've pissed off a lot of people, Templars and crime families. I didn't have to look too far to help me out here. I mean I was gonna just kill the little rat but when I found you two shackin up?! How could I resist killing you both." 

"Your Bobby's brother," Noble said in all confidence. "Mike"

"Yes I am, and I have a deal for you."

He pulled the cloth from the small table showing all kinds of knives, scalpels and oh god pliers. The hand still in Jamie's hair restarted in its petting motion as the gangster looked through his tools.  
The next thing Jamie felt was a scalpel being slide across his upper arm, the sticky yet slick feeling of blood spilling over. 

"Now, I'm going to have fun with lover boy here."

Noble pulled against his cuffs "No! I flipped, I'm the one you're pissed at."

"Calm down, I'll have my fun on you." He slides the scalpel on Jamie's cheek showing enough control to leave only a scratch behind. "If Reagan tells me too. What do you say, Jamie, ~"

"Fuck you." 

"Well maybe if we're here long enough." He cut off Jamie's undershirt, resting his palm on Jamie's chest. "A nice canvas." The scalpel was dug into Jamie's skin before being pulled left ever so slowly. This continued until Jamie's chest was a patchwork of crisscrossing slashes.

Noble had broken something in his hand trying to get out of the handcuffs, not that it help.

Their kidnapper whistled drawing in two other people one of whom was carrying a baseball bat, The room was thick with anticipation as Jamie's hands were undone one held out by the two goons, as Mike held the bat steady.

"You want to trade places?"

"Yes! Let him go!"

"I wasn't fucking talking to you, rat. It's the boy scouts choice."

Jamie shook his head, finding speak to hard at the moment. 

"Well, that's good, for me." 

he brought the bat down on Jamie's elbow, a sickening crack ringing in the air, mingling with a broken scream torn from Jamie's throat. Noble pulled and yanked on the cuffs wanting nothing more than to kill Mike and get Jamie out of this place.

-Line-

Blanchet sat across the table glaring at the two-way mirror knowing Danny was standing behind it, he was ordered to distance himself from the case, or at least be discreet about his involvement. 

"You know Mike has a thing for boys like that Reagan. He's gonna have a lot of fun with that one."

Danny dug his nails into his palms, trying to restrain himself.

"Where did you take officer Reagan."

"To the same place, Sanfino was taken."

This run around was pissing Danny off, they knew Mike's MO, that he relished in breaking people. He could only think of Jamie in his hands torn and beaten. He came out of his thoughts just in time.

"I hope the boy can swim."

"Baez!"

His partner was at his side in seconds. "Yeah?"

"Didn't the Cavazerre's have some warehouses down on the docks?"

Baez went back to her desk quickly flipping through the files. 

"Here."

-line-

Noble stared at his lover, seeing the damage inflicted on him by the most recent go around, some of his fingers were broken, so were a good deal of his toes. 

"Bluejay?"

"I'm good."

"Switch with me."

Jamie shook his head a little the movement clearly painful.

"Please Jamie, they'll kill you at this rate. I can take some until the cops find us."

"No."

"Please Jamie."

The younger looked up, trying to make eye contact. 

"I can't."  
"Why the hell not!"  
"Shhh."  
"What-"

"Sirens,awe-filled" Jamie saw-filled tone, the word almost a prayer on his lips. "I hear sirens."

Just like that Mike came back in a knife already in his hand, he forced Jamie out of the chair, Noble knew what was going to happen before Mike had to pull back the knife. It didn't change the sound of the steel sinking into to Jamie's ribs, nor the small, nearly soundless whimper that Jamie made. The strangled sob that occupied the knife being pulled out.Mike smiled at the beaten and bleeding officer and laid a cruelly gentle kiss on his forehead. Before tossing him into Noble's lap and fleeing the scene without so much as looking back.

Noble pulled up his legs bringing Jamie closer to his face. 

"urts."

Noble felt his heart breaking. All he could hope was that help made it in time.

"Hey, Bluejay stay awake for me, talk to me about those stupid pillows of mine."

They had joked about them while discussing Noble moving in, Jamie saying they weren't crossing the threshold. That had been a day and a half ago, god it felt like months.

"Hidd-" A rattled breath interrupted his sentence, it didn't resume.

"Bluejay? Jamie?! No, no, Jamison Reagan, you stay with me."

Noble bent over as far as he could his forehead resting on Jamie's as tears slide down his face, his shoulders shaking.

"You can't leave okay. I can't lose you please."

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger~ Thank you for reading this latest installment and feel free to comment and leave kudos or tears of frustration. As always you can find me at ideasandrps on tumblr.


End file.
